Maddie Ziegler
''Madison Nicole "Maddie" Ziegler ''is a teen-aged professional dancer who began her training at Reign Dance Productions at the age of two. By the time Maddie was four, she was a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company and was dancing higher than the recreational level. At the age of eight, Maddie, her little sister Mackenzie, and their mother Melissa were cast on Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, which followed the lives of competitive dancers and their mothers. The Ziegler-Gisoni family were stars of the series for six seasons, then left the show permanently to work on professional opportunities in 2016. Maddie is one of the ALDC's most prized dancers, easily having the longest resumé to date at the young age of 15. Although she was already a rising star in the dance world, she hadn't hit world fame until she was cast in pop artist Sia's music video for "Chandelier" in 2014. As of 2017, the video has more than 1 billion views on YouTube and is one of the most watched YouTube videos of all time. Following the success of "Chandelier," Maddie continued dancing in Sia videos and developed a strong relationship with the artist. Dancing hasn't been Maddie's only accomplishment; she also has delved into acting. In 2015, Maddie made her television acting debut while guest starring on Disney Channel's Austin and Ally. Following this, she made guest appearances on Pretty Little Liars, Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn, and more. In 2017, Maddie's film debut came when ''The Book of Henry ''was released in theaters nationwide. The film follows a young boy who sets out to save his next door neighbor, Christina (Ziegler), when he discovers her father has been abusing her. The film had an extensive press tour, which allowed the media to take Maddie's fame into full force. Gallery Headshots IMG_7272.GIF|2010 ALDC Photoshoots IMG_7323.JPG|"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" Group 2008 IMG_7324.JPG|"Daisies and Roses" solo 2008 IMG_7303.JPG|"Sunshine and Lollipops" solo 2010 IMG_7304.JPG IMG_7305.JPG IMG_7306.JPG IMG_7307.JPG IMG_7308.JPG IMG_7309.JPG IMG_7310.JPG IMG_7311.JPG IMG_7332.JPG IMG_7333.JPG IMG_7334.JPG IMG_7335.JPG IMG_7336.JPG IMG_7337.JPG IMG_7338.JPG IMG_7339.JPG IMG_7340.JPG IMG_7341.JPG IMG_7342.JPG IMG_7343.JPG IMG_7325.JPG IMG_7326.JPG IMG_7327.JPG IMG_7329.JPG IMG_7330.JPG IMG_7350.JPG|Maddie and Mackenzie, 2010 IMG_7344.JPG IMG_7347.JPG IMG_7348.JPG IMG_7349.JPG IMG_7345.JPG IMG_7346.JPG IMG_7358.JPG|"Big Bow Wow" solo, 2010 IMG_7376.JPG IMG_7360.JPG IMG_7361.JPG IMG_7363.JPG IMG_7372.JPG IMG_7371.JPG IMG_7373.JPG IMG_7375.JPG IMG_7374.JPG IMG_7377.JPG IMG_7378.JPG IMG_7359.JPG IMG_7362.JPG IMG_7364.JPG IMG_7365.JPG IMG_7366.JPG IMG_7367.JPG IMG_7368.JPG IMG_7369.JPG IMG_7370.JPG IMG_7379.JPG IMG_7380.JPG IMG_7381.JPG IMG_7382.JPG|"5 Little Monkeys" group, 2010 IMG_7403.JPG IMG_7383.JPG IMG_7384.JPG IMG_7385.JPG IMG_7386.JPG IMG_7387.JPG IMG_7388.JPG IMG_7389.JPG IMG_7404.JPG IMG_7390.JPG|"ABC, 123" group, 2010 IMG_7391.JPG IMG_7392.JPG IMG_7393.JPG IMG_7394.JPG IMG_7395.JPG IMG_7396.JPG IMG_7397.JPG|"All That Jazz" group, 2010 IMG_7398.JPG IMG_7399.JPG IMG_7400.JPG IMG_7401.JPG IMG_7402.JPG IMG_7405.JPG|"Barnyard" group, 2010 IMG_7406.JPG IMG_7407.JPG IMG_7408.JPG IMG_7409.JPG IMG_7410.JPG IMG_7411.JPG IMG_7412.JPG|"Corners" Group, 2010 IMG_7415.JPG IMG_7414.JPG IMG_7413.JPG IMG_7416.JPG IMG_7417.JPG IMG_7420.JPG IMG_7418.JPG IMG_7419.JPG IMG_7428.JPG|"The Chicks" group, 2010 IMG_7429.JPG IMG_7436.JPG IMG_7430.JPG IMG_7437.JPG IMG_7432.JPG IMG_7438.JPG IMG_7439.JPG IMG_7433.JPG IMG_7435.JPG IMG_7421.JPG IMG_7422.JPG IMG_7423.JPG IMG_7424.JPG IMG_7425.JPG IMG_7426.JPG IMG_7427.JPG IMG_7440.JPG IMG_7441.JPG IMG_7443.JPG IMG_7442.JPG IMG_7444.JPG IMG_7445.JPG IMG_7446.JPG IMG_7447.JPG IMG_7448.JPG IMG_7449.JPG IMG_7450.JPG|"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" solo, 2011 IMG_7451.JPG IMG_7354.JPG IMG_7355.JPG IMG_7356.JPG IMG_7357.JPG IMG_7452.JPG|"USO Show" solo, 2011 IMG_7454.JPG|"Everlasting Friends" duet, 2011 IMG_7453.JPG|"Miracle Worker" duet, 2011 IMG_7352.JPG IMG_7353.JPG|"Pin-Up Girls" trio, 2011 IMG_7455.JPG|"Party Party Party" group, 2011 IMG_7456.JPG|"Rag Dolls" Group, 2011 IMG_7457.JPG IMG_7458.JPG|"Stomp the Yard" group, 2015 IMG 7521.PNG|"Le Divas" trio 2013 IMG 7569.JPG|"Born to Dance" group 2012 Category:Female Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Illustrious Alumni